


My Girl

by Mindecho



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindecho/pseuds/Mindecho
Summary: The new president of students’ council and the most notorious young gangster were a couple???





	My Girl

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language but whatever  
> Want to practise my English for exams though:)   
> I used this as the title cos I can’t even think of other words or phrases   
> Brock Rumlow/Helmut Zemo  
> Brenda Rumlow/Hellen Zemo (correct, two girls)

“Ya’ll move!”  
Without further instructions to be given, all the girls in the hallway squeezed their bodies and hefty backpacks to the side where the lockers were as close as possible in obedient silence. There was one girl-only one girl-striding through the crowd, not looking at anyone of those timid lambs.  
Her school badge was strained badly, thus it was almost impossible to recognise her name from the small piece of metal. Yet everyone in Victoria Girl’s Institute knew who she was-Brenda Rumlow.  
She was one of the typical rebellious kids, characterised by the cheap punk accessories she wore and the way she treated people. Brenda was indeed a professional young “thug”, not a bully, though. She punished the bullies by beating them up damn hard and leaving the half-dead bodies lying right in the middle of streets, waiting to be discovered by police on patrol.  
No one really hated her, but almost everyone, for sure, was quite scared of her.   
“Hey! Watch where you are going!”  
Upon hearing the furious scolding from Brenda, the remaining girls who were not hurrying to the next lesson nervously raised their heads with carefully braided hair, searching for the bold offender.  
“It should be you who is supposed to watch the way you talk to the president of students’ council, Miss Rumlow.”  
The new president, Hellen Zemo, repulsed by the impoliteness and disgracefulness, shuffled her blouse and stared at Brenda in stark loathing.  
Her eyebrows were raised in disbelief as she slowly recognised the illegible spelling of Brenda’s name on the badge painted with dirt or maybe even blood.  
“Is she the new president?”  
“I guess so.”  
Johann Schmidt walked out of the spectators and pointed her finger at the president.   
“Hey, be careful with how you talk to your seniors, little freshman, you have been reminded and warned.”  
Johann, existing in the school as Brenda’s bestie, of course was asked to stand up for her when and where necessary. She thought the new Grade 7 president would be scared off and stop bothering them, or in other words, disrupting their regular pattern of life.   
However, not being deterred by Johann’s pretentious intimidation, Hellen rolled her eyes and took out her notebook. She wrote something-probably something that was not very good to Brenda’s gang-and smiled, walking away from Johann with the last loathing glance on Brenda’s metal earrings.  
The next day, to everybody’s surprise and sheerly out of everyone’s assumptions, Johann received her very first warning letter in the past 3 years spent in VGI.   
“It seems that the new president has got against us. She is so frigging determined, then let’s fix her up.” Johann cursed with the dirtiest vulgarities. In contrast, Brenda frowned and denounced the plan to revenge.   
“I should have remembered her presence.”  
“What are you talkin’ about?” Alexandra Pierce, being another important follower of Brenda’s, swallowed her breakfast difficultly while trying to get the “boss” to talk to her.   
“She…was my girlfriend, I mean, I sort of ditched her.”  
“What the f*ck? You mean…”  
Alexandra was nearly choked as Brenda shyly claimed her previous relationship. It’s rare to see her in flushed cheeks, Johann thought.  
Johann assisted Alexandra in breathing smoothly again with several minutes of patting on her back, during which Brenda had left the breakfast table and turned to Hellen.   
“Hey, I never thought you could walk again.”  
“That’s not very nice. It’s even a terrible way to start a ‘friendly’ conversation.” Hellen picked at her salad, unwillingly looking into Brenda’s eyes.  
They both thought of the incident years ago at the same time.   
…  
“Ouch!”   
Charlotte had pushed Hellen so hard that when her back clashed against the metal railing, a cracking sound in Hellen’s backbone was clearly heard by both. She collapsed with a loud and uncontrollable scream in extreme pain. For the following four or five minutes, Hellen just sat on the ground, sobbing and panting irresistibly and intermittently due to the unbearable torture in her back.   
Brenda had finally arrived, rather untimely.   
“You alright?” Seeing her girlfriend sitting on the cold hard ground, Brenda dashed to her and tried to get her to stand. Apparently, after several attempts, the late comer had discovered something not going on the right track.  
“Can you feel anything below somewhere in your spine? Like at a certain point under which is all numb?”  
Hellen dragged her long sleeves and gasped once or twice before she could speak properly.  
“I…can’t feel…my…legs…”  
Upon hearing this, Brenda stood up and stepped towards Charlotte in outrage.   
“Damn you, bitch.”  
Before the other could react, Brenda had slapped her twice across the face and kicked precisely in her stomach with her high heels. Charlotte fell down and Brenda sit onto her body, hitting her with all her strength and beating the shit out of Charlotte.   
“It’s OK…Brend…just a trivial argument…Char has been my friend…She, she must have been careless…”  
The injured crawled to Brenda and laid her body in between Charlotte and Brenda, forcing Brenda to stop.  
“Careless? Careless enough to break her friend’s spine and ditch her on the fucking cement ground showing no slices of compassion or regret?”  
Tears quickly filled up Brenda’s brownish black eyes and they drew traces of shimmering liquid on her face. It was the first time ever that Hellen had seen her tough and protective girlfriend being, sort of, so-called, weak.  
Kneeling before Hellen, Brenda cuddled her in her arms and cried in silence. And that night was the first time also, when they attempted to make love.  
They knew that after this night they might not be able to see each other again-for a long time or even forever. Brenda requested and the blonde gave consent. They had never learnt things like that, yet some basic knowledge was stored. Brenda carried Hellen to her bed and cleared off all her clothes. After a few girlish small kisses, Brenda’s hands started to conquer the rest of her girlfriend’s precious body. Staying for a few seconds on Hellen’s soft breast, Brenda pulled Hellen’s legs apart and began to discover more of a girl’s private part.  
When her finger first went in, Hellen’s thighs twitched and she gasped in vague excitement and shyness. There had, already, been a sticky wetness inside the passage that Brenda’s finger took. She scratched the inner walls of Hellen’s vagina and satisfactorily triggered several whines from her. Meanwhile she was kissing her gently, leaving love bites on Hellen’s shoulders and sides of her neck.   
“Follow me, I will take you to ecstasy.”  
When she came, Hellen collapsed back and panted vehemently. The juice of hers wrapped Brenda’s finger and Brenda pulled the intruder out also in bliss, for Hellen had been softly sucking and licking somewhere sensitive underneath her body while she was assuming the role of a kind and caring giver.   
…  
“I actually knew what you were thinking.”  
They both said at almost the same time in an awkward tone.  
Hellen first stood up and smiled difficultly. “You wanna make up?”  
“I hope that is what at least I can do.”  
“Start trying from not wearing these stupid accessories and not being such a young gangster.”  
Hellen’s finger poked at Brenda’s forehead with a genuine smile.  
She ran away with giggles and Brenda had to chase after her-in front of everyone in the canteen. But she never cared.   
“You are my girl. You are worthy of my love, and the time of rest of my life.”  
-END-

**Author's Note:**

> Thx for reading such a piece of rubbish! Leave a comment if you want to. I don’t really care about the Kudos. The most important thing is that I have practised my English:)


End file.
